Despierta mi alma
by NymeriaDirewolf
Summary: Cuando la conoció nunca imaginó lo que eso significaría, pero los años pasaron y entonces descubrió que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en ella. Sólo necesitó ver su rostro para saberlo. UKxOCFem!Mex. Cover image by SakuraSasuke1214
1. Canción

I

_Canción_

La nave escoraba. La madera crujía bajo los pies presurosos que corrían por cubierta de cabo a cabo, las piernas de los más jóvenes flaqueaban de tantos días en altamar, pero no se atrevían a detenerse, subían y bajaban del mástil más grande y viejo que habían visto cual monos, izaban y arriaban las velas más de un puñado de veces al día; aquellos que sabían leer y contar -uno, dos cuando mucho- eran mandados a las bodegas. Nadie replicaba, todos le temían, después de todo, él era el fantasma de los mares, el demonio en persona.

—Cientos de historias se cuentan de él, _El inmortal_... Algunas, que ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar.

—Anda, viejo, suelta la sopa.

—Ya. Ya. La más famosa de todas ellas, y en opinión de un humilde pirata, es la mejor de todas. Es aquella en que...

— ¿Es la de la canción?—interrumpió una voz.

—Sí...—respondió él desganado—, es la de la canción. Como decía—Aclaró la garganta—: Aún joven el capitán, apenas un grumete de cocina, éste se había embarcado a la más impensable e increíble de todas las naves, pero hace siglos ya que su nombre quedó en el olvido.

»El tiempo que los acompañó durante la mayoría del viaje fue favorable, pero una tarde una terrible tormenta los sorprendió... El saldo de muertos fue enorme, casi la totalidad de la tripulación, pero nuestro querido capitán no se contó entre estos, de lo contrario no estaría aquí—mofó, causando alguna que otra risa nerviosa—. Los pocos sobrevivientes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que navegar y navegar por días y días hasta que comenzaron a caer por inanición de uno a uno; pronto sólo quedó él, abandonado entre los muertos, había llegado tan lejos de cualquier mar conocido, algunos afirman que llegó a los confines del mundo.

»Se dice que la bruma siempre envolvía el barco, fuera día o fuera noche, haciendo imposible ver más allá de la nariz. Durante días, suponen, había escuchado un chapoteo en el agua, escucharlo de nuevo no se le hizo nada raro, pero algo le orilló a asomarse por la borda... Lo que vio lo dejó atónito: de arriba, una dama; pero su torso... estaba cubierto por escamas, poseía el rostro más bello que se podría admirar. Él se acercó, iluso, a la orilla del barco, ella aprovechó su oportunidad y le condujo a las profundidades para que se cumpliera su terrible destino. Pero algo ocurrió, ella le perdonó su vida, porqué eso nadie lo sabe, al regresar al chico a la superficie -aquí viene lo bueno- ella le entregó algo...

— ¿Qué le entregó?—intervino de nuevo la misma voz.

—Cállate—dijo una voz gutural furiosa—. Deja que Pete termine.

—Bien: ella le entregó...—hesitó, haciendo incrementar la tensión entre los presentes— un beso. El beso de la inmortalidad.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, sopesando y reflexionando cada una de las palabras del viejo pirata de canas amarillentas. Entre el silencio cada vez más creciente se escuchó un suspiro.

—The best kiss I've received...

Quienes se encontraban ahí juran y perjuran que el sonido de la voz del capitán fue apenas un susurro, pero aún así, hizo eco en cada recoveco de la embarcación haciendo estremecer hasta la médula a todo aquel que tuviera pie en barco.

El capitán, semblante fiero retratado en el rostro, se encontraba justo a sus espaldas.

—Así que... ¿descansando, bloody bastards?

—No, no, capitán—asaltaron decenas de voces.

—Well. Entonces, ¡¿por qué no están trabajando, perros sarnosos?!

Un tropel de pies se precipitaron a alejarse lo más posible del capitán. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que cada quien se pusiera a hacer algo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la cubierta. Nada reordenaba mejor las ideas que el olor salino entrando y saliendo de los pulmones. Se recargó en la baranda con una inspiración dirigiendo la vista hacía donde se extendía la desierta playa de arenas blancas y más allá, la selva espesa y oscura.

—Te ves cansado, mi amigo.

—Estos ineptos me van a volver loco—bufó.

—Creí que ya lo estabas.

—No me tientes que bien puedo arrojarte por la borda—amenazó, el hombre de color se limitó a reír y recargó en la borda junto a su capitán; más que ser su esclavo era su compañero de viajes—. Cada tanto tiempo me gusta escuchar las historias que se cuentan acerca de mí. Concuerdo con Pete, ésta es una de las mejores, aunque esté muy lejos de la realidad...

—Entonces—dijo—, ¿no has visto nunca una sirena?

—Of course I do!—exclamó escandalizado—. Unas cuantas nada más, hermosas todas ellas y tan letales como dicen las leyendas.

—Debió haber sido un espectáculo digno de admirar.

—Já, no cuando todas ellas te rodean como tiburones, imaginando el sabor de tu sangre recorriendo sus gargantas.

—Aún así, me hubiera gustado—señaló, hesitó por un momento y dijo—: Desearía poder vivir tanto como tú, capitán Kirkland. Haría tantas cosas...

—Pobre inocente. Cualquier vida, escúchame: cualquier vida es mejor que ésta.

— ¿Cuántas vidas has vivido, capitán?—inquirió. El capitán sonrió quedamente.

—He vivido mucho, zopenco, no muchas vidas.

—Lo que habías dicho, lo dijiste como si hubieras vivido miles de ellas.

—No, sólo he vivido una; con ésta me basta, y hasta me sobra. Aunque a veces te puedes llevar tus sorpresas...

La mirada esmeralda se posó en las olas, iluminadas por la luz mortecina de una luna de invierno. En su casa estaría nevando en aquella época, pero en el Caribe la cosa era distinta. Casi siempre hacía un cima agradable para hacerse a la mar, noches apacibles y silenciosas solamente interrumpidas por el golpear de las olas en el casco del barco..., además del desagradable sonido producido por uno que otro mal marinero poco tolerante de estómago.

A parte de eso, todo era como siempre. Atracar en un puerto, descansar, conseguir ron, abastecer las bodegas, conseguir más ron -la piratería no es negocio fácil-, enrolar un par de mocosos tan verdes como la hierba en verano y después irse. Ya en el campo de trabajo... habían tenido unos cuantos problemas con la guardia española en el Golfo pero nada de qué preocuparse, de seguro que el _spaniard_ estaría vuelto una tempestad en ese momento. Hasta hace poco, relativamente, se había dado a conocer a Nueva España al mundo y ya había recibido un número considerable de ataques extranjeros, éstos en su mayoría impulsados por la codicia. Pero lo que más atraía a los curiosos era el origen de aquella criatura vedada al mundo, nadie estaba completamente seguro de _cómo_ había ido a parar a manos del español; un día él simplemente proclamó que cualquiera que osara acercarse a su colonia sin su permiso se enfrentaría a todo el peso de la flota española. Había detenido parcialmente las intenciones de algunos, pero no de otros.

Gran Bretaña no alcanzaba a comprender por qué el español hacía lo que hacía, pero nunca estaba de más molestarlo, las razones sobraban. De una cosa estaba seguro, si el español la celaba tanto debía ser muy valioso. Por lo que intuía no debía ser un niño muy desarrollado pues el su comercio era totalmente monopolizado por la Corona de España.

_"Si él no lo hace por las buenas, lo obligaré por las malas"_

— ¿Qué piensa el capitán?

—Nada de tu incumbencia—espetó.

—Así que estás de malas, ya decía yo que enfrentarte con esos españoles te había afectado.

— ¿Afectarme a mí? Bah. Don't make me laugh—señaló ufano.

—No todo es lo que parece.

Al no recibir algún comentario mordaz, tan usual en el inglés, el esclavo se volvió hacia él. El rubio se encontraba absorto, con la vista clavada hacia el frente. El africano lleno de curiosidad hizo lo mismo, y nada más hacerlo profirió palabras en su lengua.

Una mujer.

Se movía grácil y delicada. Una figura fantasmal en la playa, caminando, si es que se le pudiera llamar así, pues con cada paso parecía como si danzara; lo hacía cadenciosa y natural, se podía notar como con arrastraba con sus pies la arena. Girando de vez en vez con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo. Su cabello ondeaba con la brisa marina.

—Baja un bote—musitó el capitán. El hombre no se movió—. ¡Ahora!

—Si quieres llegar a la orilla tendrás que hacerlo a nado—sentenció girando sobre sus pies y alejándose de la borda, rehuyendo a el hechizo de la mujer.

Entonces se escuchó el chapoteo en el agua. Inmediatamente se volvió y se precipitó hacia la orilla; de pronto, divisó la figura del capitán dando brazadas cada vez más rápidas en dirección a la plata. Estaban lo suficiente cerca como para que un hombre común pudiera llegar a la brevedad y siendo lo que era, Arthur no tardó en estar en la orilla. Por un momento se sintió desorientado. El agua le calaba hasta los huesos, tan helada como la mordida del metal en la piel.

Abrumado comenzó a girar el rostro de un lado a otro en busca de la misteriosa mujer, quien había parecido desaparecer. Sus ropas le incomodaban, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse la casaca, por suerte el sombrero se le había caído al lanzarse al agua. Desde el punto en que estaba apenas podía ver su barco de velas negras, por más que entornaba los ojos. Sonrió con suficiencia. Nadie le podía superar. Y lo embargó una melodía casi inaudible, mecánicamente comenzó a caminar, atraído por aquella voz.

¿Una dríada? No. Esa era una voz más humana, cálida y vehemente. Él había escuchado las voces de esas criaturas, éstas eran bellas, pero vacías y frías. Al doblar un pequeño cabo quebrado por una roca la divisó, aún caminaba tan tranquilamente que parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Entonces ella se volvió hacia él. La sola visión lo hizo detenerse, sí, la expresión en el rostro femenino parecía tan fiero y delicado a la vez, pero fueron sus ojos lo que le hicieron hesitar por un momento. Escarlatas. Tan rojos como la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

_Ella_ sonrió, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del rubio. Entonces ella apresuró el paso y se adentró en la selva. Sin pensarlo dos veces él corrió tras la mujer, pero ésta la llevaba la delantera. Parecía saber muy bien hacía dónde iba, muy por el contrarió del capitán, quien veía desconocidas todas esas plantas y árboles.

—Ven... Ven...—la oía repetir—. Ven...

—Wait!

Pero ella se adentraba cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó un momento en que la perdió de vista. No se sentía perdido, era fácil regresar a la costa; el verdadero problema era querer regresar. Advirtió entonces un mortecino rayo de luz y siguió adelante. En un instante se encontró a cielo abierto, los árboles se extendían alrededor de todo el claro formando un círculo, un par de rocas con formas sumamente extrañas se encontraban en medio de él y la Luna parecía bañarlas con su luz.

Ahí fue donde escuchó el sollozo. Un apagado y nostálgico llanto proveniente de detrás de las rocas. Su extasiado subconsciente aunó cabos rápidamente y supuso que quien lloraba no era otra que la mujer. Pero el destino trabaja de formas misteriosas y lo que encontró al acercarse al montículo fue una niña de escasos ocho años, cabello tan negro como la noche que los envolvía, ojos grandes, dorados y refulgentes, como fuego en la oscuridad; su pequeño vestido estaba tan sucio y raído que apenas se distinguía el color.

El corsario inglés se acercó a ella y galante extendió un pañuelo que sacó de su manga derecha. La niña sollozante al percatarse del ofrecimiento del extraño se retrajo sobre sí. Si hablaba la niña no podría entenderlo, por lo que trató de recordar algunas palabras en castellano que tal vez podrían ayudarle.

—Yo. No. Hacer. Daño.

La pequeña aún en señal de alerta tomó una posición diferente; más temeraria que lo que se debiera suponer para su edad.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó—. ¿Qué quieres?

Algo se removió en el estómago de Arthur, sentía como si... No, no podía ser posible que esa niña fuera... ¿y si lo era? No había otra explicación para su sentir. Desechó la idea de utilizar palabras del _spaniard_ y comenzó diferente.

— ¿Quién eres, pequeña?

—Yo le pregunté primero, señor.

—Sí, ya veo—sonrió e hizo una pronunciada reverencia como sólo él podía hacerla—. Mi nombre, pequeña dama, es Arthur Kirkland y soy... un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo?—cuestionó la avispada infante.

—Sí, un buen amigo. Ahora que te he dicho mi nombre, ¿me dirás el tuyo?

—No.

— ¡Qué!—exaltó—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un extraño—explicó con simpleza—. Y mi papito Antonio me ha dicho que nunca debo hablar con extraños.

—Pero si ya me estás hablando y te he dicho mi nombre, ya no soy un extraño, ¿don't you think?

—Tienes razón—admitió inocente. La niña había dejado de llorar por unos minutos al menos—. Mi nombre es María Victoria Fernández Carriedo. Pero también puedes llamarme Nueva España.

La pequeña aún no había aprendido a ser discreta y eso agradaba al pirata, quien comenzó a sonreír con sorna. ¿Una niña? Esperaba que fuera un niño, pero si no había más, aunque claro está criar a una niña es mucho más difícil que a un niño, mas eso no era ningún reto. Luego se las arreglaría.

—Dime, Victory...

—Me llamó Victoria—aclaró.

—Sí, eh, Victoria, ¿por qué llorabas?

En el acto, la pequeña comenzó a hacer amagos y reanudó su llanto. Tan desbordante y sin final que el pirata comenzó a sentirse azorado por su imprudencia. ¿Qué las lágrimas no se le acababan a esta niña? Entonces recordó aquella letra, y a duras penas comenzó:

_Cuando el sol se ha de ocultar_

_y las sirenas cantan ya, en el abismo encontrarás _

_a la dama que es el mar. _

_Maravillas hallarás, _

_tristes rimas y demás. _

_Ella canta para él, _

_su pirata siempre fiel. _

_Muy joven la conoció y hechizado él quedó, _

_desde entonces un deseo se albergó en su puro corazón: _

_junto a ella siempre estar desde ese día,_

_hasta el final; _

_él pirata se formó mas su corazón se marchitó, _

_un brillo extraño se asomó en la mirada esmeralda. _

_Ella canta para él_

_tristes notas, siempre fiel, _

_recordando el corazón que la codicia envenenó. _

_Recordando a su pirata que siempre fiel _

_a su lado regresará._

Al termino de la canción, el inglés halló a la pequeña totalmente calmada, afortunadamente había de llorar. Lo miraba con sus ojos ambarinos de fijo a su rostro, se quedó un momento así hasta que prorrumpió en risotadas.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la nación.

—Tus... cejas...—respondió atacada por la risa.

— ¿Qué tienen mis cejas?

—Son muy raras—rió.

—¿Ah, sí? Y qué me dices de tu... eh, de tu... No puedo creer que esté peleando con una niña.

—Eres muy gracioso—dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

—Ahora me dirás...

— ¿Tú inventaste la canción?—quiso saber.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué cantas la canción si no sabes quién la inventó?

—Porque...

—Es una canción muy bonita, deberías de saber quién la inventó así me dirías, yo podría decírselo a tajtli Antonio y...

—¡No! No puedes decírselo.

— ¿Por qué no?—cuestionó malhumorada.

—Porque le diré a Antonio que escapaste y viniste aquí.

— ¡No escapé! Es sólo que no quiero que él se vaya de nuevo—respondió contrita—. Siempre me deja aquí cuando sale de viaje. Nunca está conmigo y yo lo extraño mucho.

— ¿Entonces que haces aquí?—preguntó poniéndose a la misma altura que la pequeña aún recargada sobre las formas de piedra.

—Creí que si me perdía, él se quedaría conmigo; yo sabría cómo regresar, pero luego me perdí de verdad y terminé aquí.

María hizo amago de querer llorar de nuevo, pero Arthur la tranquilizó.

—Don't cry, little Mary. Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

— Sí, pero ¿eres un soldado?

— ¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

—Porque sí, anda dime.

El inglés se rió de la mordaz respuesta de la niña con aparentes ocho años. Quién sabe de dónde había sacado eso.

—No, no soy un soldado.

— ¿Capitán?

—Digamos que sí, soy algo parecido a un capitán. Mis hombres me llaman así.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres?

Arthur miró de fijo a la pequeña curiosa.

—Un pirata.

La pequeña se tapó la boca con sus dos manitas. Su padre le había dicho que jamás por nada del mundo debía acercarse a un pirata, mucho menos a ese que llamaban Ingatera, él era el más peligroso. Pero él pirata frente a ella no parecía malo y mucho menos podía ser aquél que su padre le había dicho.

— ¿Un pirata?—Él asintió—. Entonces, ¿conoces a _Ingatera?_

— ¿A quién?

_—Ingatera._ El peor y más malo pirata de todos los tiempos.

_"¿Ingatera? Debe estar hablando de mí."_

—Sí, sí lo conozco, miladi. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él. Es el pirata más malo y pendenciero que he visto.

— ¿Lo has visto?—María Victoria abrió los ojos como platos, Arthur asintió de una cabezada—. ¿Y no te dio miedo?

—No, ni un poquito.

—Vaya, eres muy valiente. ¿Podrías contarme cómo pasó?

El inglés sonrió ante la credulidad e inocencia de la niña, le parecía de lo más tierno. Lo miraba como si fuera un gran héroe o algo parecido. Pero no hacía más que mentirle y ella se lo creía. Se sintió un poco culpable por ello, pero desapareció en cuanto escuchó las voces.

— ¡María! ¡Hija!

_"The spaniard" _

—Mi querida, temo que me tengo que ir.

—Pero... ¿no me contarás la historia?

—Será otro día, linda.

—Promételo—dijo.

—I swear...—susurró con su mano al corazón—. Y como prueba de ello, te entrego esto.

Se incorporó. Volvió a tomar su pañuelo con las letras "A.K" y se lo entregó a la pequeña quien lo aceptó gustosa. El inglés hizo una reverencia tan solemne como cuando se presentó, tomó la mano de María y la besó. La niña no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato y se sintió extraña.

—Un gusto conocerte, mi pequeña dama.

Se dirigió a la selva y se perdió entre la espesura de ésta. Fue entonces que escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola desesperadamente, y a la de él se unían otras más. No tardó en ver el resplandor de las antorchas. Rápidamente guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

— ¡Aquí estoy!, ¡aquí estoy!

Antonio escuchó la voz de su hijita y volvió inmediatamente el caballo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de la infante. Sintió un gran alivió al verla, se abalanzó sobre ella sin decir nada, a pesar de ser un poco más grande la tomó en sus brazos.

—María Victoria, no me vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor.

—Me dio mucho miedo, tajtli.

—Ya todo pasó, mi pequeña.

La abrazó aún más fuerte y volvió a subir al caballo, puso a María en el frente y en compañía de sus soldados se alejó. Apenas se percató de la silueta de ojos esmeralda que los observaba desde la penumbra.

* * *

**¡Hola, de nuevo! Esta vez traigo esta historia de mi OC México María Victoria y nuestro caballero inglés favorito. Haciendo papel especial de pirata en este primer capítulo. No se los prometo 100% histórico, aún me falla esa parte, a veces me emociono. **

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. La retroalimentación es amor. Hasta el próximo. Ciao! **


	2. Tu fortaleza

II

_Tu fortaleza_

Abrió su puño para dejar libre la prenda marcada con aquellas iniciales, las iniciales de él. Cada vez que se sentía extraña, ajena, por las noches solía cantar la canción que su madre le había enseñado mientras sostenía el pañuelo. La anterior, había sido una de esas noches, noches en que necesitaba de algo más para recordar la promesa que se había hecho cuando pequeña.

Se desperezó gatunamente. Apartó las sábanas con delicadeza y se dirigió al pequeño mueble de cedro frente a su cama; la jofaina con agua ya la esperaba, sumergió sus manos y haciendo un ovillo con éstas llevó a su rostro un poco del líquido para así poder despertar por completo; a tientas tomó la delgada tela que utilizaba para secarse y quitó el remanente que corría libre por su cuello y sus mejillas. Después se miró al espejo. 178 años. Suspiró nostálgica, su cuerpo no envejecía como los demás, y sin embargo no se alegraba de ello; sobretodo por...

—Señorita—llamó la voz joven de su dama de compañía—, ¿me permite pasar?

—Adelante—respondió mecánicamente.

—Oh, ¡aún no os habéis vestido!—exclamó escandalizada.

—Por Dios bendito, Ana—dijo algo exasperada—, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—No es por eso, señorita Victoria—se excusó—. Vuestro padre ha llegado y...

— ¿Llegó? ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

—Es lo que venía a deciros, vuestro padre os espera en el comedor—informó—; si queréis puedo...

—No, en unos minutos bajo—expresó con premura mientras rebuscaba en su armario uno de los vestidos que usaba cuando su padre estaba en casa.

Se embutió en el primero que vio: un vestido camisa sin mangas de un blanco un tanto deslavado por el uso, de talle largo y ceñido bajo el busto por un listón azul, adornado con un par de flores bordadas con hilo blanco, de tal forma que los bordados parecían ser exhalados por el vaporoso vestido de seda. No le gustaba mucho, ella tendía a utilizar colores más alegres, más vivos, pero puesto que era un regalo de su padre decidió utilizarlo.

Salió presurosa de su habitación y recorrió casi en una carrera desesperada la hacienda. Su refugio durante los últimos doce años. Aún recordaba lo desvencijada que estaba cuando su padre decidió restaurarla, y justo como un preludio de la tormenta que se avecinaba, la restauración terminó justo cuando la guerra estalló. Su padre había tenido que partir, dejándola de nuevo sola; donde nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. No la había dejado completamente desamparada, sino que dejó a su hija al cuidado de su gente de más confianza.

Atravesó el claustro sin importarle tener que pisar el césped húmedo aún por la brisa matinal. Dirigió su marcha hacia el comedor casi sin pensarlo. Había vivido gran parte de su niñez en ella, por lo que conocía cada pasillo, cada habitación, incluso cada grieta o resquicio en ella.

Su padre se encontraba sentado tranquilamente disfrutando de un sustancioso desayuno. Incluso se veía bien, tan despreocupado como siempre; comiéndose a bocados las frutas y delicias que la cocinera colocaba gustosa en su plato cada que lo desocupaba, una y otra vez. Posicionándose convenientemente de espaldas a ella, el rango de visión del español era extremadamente reducido y era casi imposible que pudiera verla; siendo así, la colonia se acercó sigilosa, aprovechando además la distracción culinaria de su padre.

Dos pasos a lo sumo, casi estaba sobre él.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensado hacer..., estoy seguro de que no va a funcionar.

— ¿Acaso jamás podré tomarte por sorpresa?

—Jamás, princesa—, sentenció afable el europeo—. Jamás...

Apenas logró incorporarse cuándo la nación española sintió los brazos de su hija al cuello. La aferró contra sí, hacía tanto, pero tanto tiempo. Se habían extrañado mutuamente, pero durante todo el enfrentamiento no quiso arriesgarse a que alguien supiera dónde se encontraba su colonia. Antonio había premeditado mucho el asunto desde el momento en que la guerra comenzaba a cernirse sobre él. De todos los lugares en los que había pensado, la hacienda era la mejor opción. La ubicación era perfecta, nadie en esa región se atrevería jamás a entrometerse en los asuntos de una rica familia de hacendados y en caso de perder la guerra... bueno, Nueva España estaría a salvo. Había hecho lo mismo con sus demás colonias, puesto que las tierras de éstas eran la principal fuente de riquezas para las arcas de la Corona, pero si las perdía, si perdía a su familia, no le quedaba nada.

— ¿Estás bien, tajt..., padre?—preguntó un poco preocupada María al recordar que su padre acababa de salir de una guerra.

—Sí, un poco magullado, pero estoy bien.

—Creí que... no, tú eres invencible—dijo abrazándolo una vez más.

—No esta vez, pequeña.

El semblante de Antonio se volvió sombrío y la desolación se aposentó en sus ojos esmeraldas. Los gritos de sus hombre cayendo acudieron a su mente. Y su risa, su horrible risa; no le fue suficiente ganar la guerra, quiso más, mucho más. Incluso aunque no lo quisiera, debía acatar su acuerdo; la Paz de Utrecht no era ni el más ínfimo de sus problemas, siquiera se le acercaba. La ambición de ese vándalo no tenía fin.

— ¿Qué pidieron?—inquirió ella—. ¿Qué les diste a cambio?

—Nada que importe...

—Padre.

— ¿Qué? Fue un simple Tratado...

—Pero ¿qué es lo que dice?—cuestionó.

—Nada.

—Padre—insistió—. Seguiré preguntando hasta que digas.

—Está bien—rindió—, es... el trato es que... aarg, tú bien sabes que los esclavos son importante mano de obra, María, sin ellos...

—Esclavos—interrumpió—. Padre, tú bien sabes mi pensamiento acerca de ello. Nadie merece ser tratado como un vil objeto que se vende al mejor postor.

Ese comentario llegó a España.

—Lo sé—indicó Antonio—, pero... no me puedo dar el lujo de decidir, hija.

—Negociaste algo más, ¿acaso...?—en ese punto la voz de María se hizo un hilo.

—No. Jamás, mi pequeña, jamás te dejaría en manos de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué hombre, padre?, ¿con quién hiciste el trato?

—Con quién no, dirás... Yo sabía que si perdía algo tendría que dar a cambio... Se supieron aprovechar.

—Lo siento, padre.

—No tanto como yo, hija, no tanto como yo—susurró, mas luego repuso—: ¿Estás lista para partir?

— ¿Partir?—inquirió.

—Necesito estar en el puerto de Veracruz a la brevedad, debemos atender a nuestro inoportuno invitado.

— ¿Invitado?

—Sí: Inglaterra.

— ¿Inglaterra? ¿El... el pirata?

—Sí, él. Pero ahora él se autodenomina "caballero"... No sé de dónde.

— ¿Por qué él?

—Él fue el vencedor... Comenzará a traer a su mer... a su gente, y he decidido darle una bienvenida afable. Después de todo, treinta años es demasiado tiempo como para empezar con el pie izquierdo, ¿no crees?

— ¿Una bienvenida?—cuestionó molesta—. Yo no entablaré relaciones con un traficante de esclavos sin moral y sin escrúpulos, nun...

—No te lo pregunté, María Victoria. Todo está ya arreglado para que partamos en este momento. Mientras estabas aquí mandé arreglar tus cosas.

—Pero...

—Nada—cortó.

La colonia hizo un mohín de enfado, dio un golpe en el suelo y giró sobre sus talones emprendiendo camino hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco, con la vista aún hacia el frente.

— ¿Y no puedo desayunar?—espetó con la barbilla en alza.

—Me encantaría que me acompañaras—sinceró su padre.

María dio media vuelta y indignada se sentó en la silla opuesta de la mesa larga en que su padre se había vuelto a sentar. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que sus dientes parecía iban a ceder y romperse en añicos.

Antonio mantuvo la vista fija en su hija.

Vista en ese estado de ánimo y con su cabello tan negro cayendo en cascada, a excepción de sus ojos, todo lo demás era una viva imagen de su madre. Había crecido mucho, y cada día que pasaba le recordaba más a Quetzalli. La forma en que alzaba el mentón, su andar, sus expresiones faciales, gestos y demás, todo ello acrecentaba su parecido con aquella mujer que tanto había amado. De él nada había quedado, salvo el gusto de la chica por el fruto rojo que tanto le hacía enloquecer.

La cocinera, a sabiendas de los gustos de la hija de su patrón, ni tarda ni perezosa (y sin siquiera preguntar) llegó con un plato exuberante y colorido, lleno de las frutas más jugosas y tiernas que se pudieran encontrar en la región. La joven de aparentes quince años no tardó en atacar sin piedad su desayuno, moría de hambre.

Antonio sonrió.

...

Inspiró hondo. Nada era más reconfortante que la brisa marina, eso lo sabía de sobra. Un victoria lo predecía, y si tenía suerte le seguirían muchas, muchas más. Había puesto en su lugar al iluso español y a recordado a Europa que quién mandaba era él, sólo él. Los mares le obedecían a voluntad. No había nada más poderoso que le gran Reino de Inglaterra. No, señor.

—Captain, no creo que sea, eh, prudente, que usted baje de este barco en su vestimenta actual. ¿No le parece demasiado...?

— ¿Demasiado qué?—saltó.

—Demasiado, pues, pirata—admitió el joven de piel canela que lo acompañaba—. Recuerde que no está en calidad de...

—Yes! But... Ah, aún no puedo acostumbrarme, por más que me cueste admitirlo: aún se siente bien utilizar esta vieja casaca roja.

— ¿Y el sombrero?, ¿y las botas?

—Well, boy, you got me... The _"Golden Hint"_ isn't here to steel...

—Captain...

—Ya sé, ya sé; veo las costas, chico. Sólo espero que el _spaniard_ esté esperándome ya, detestaría tener que esperarlo.

El capitán a duras penas bajó a su camarote. Abrió la caja, esa endemoniada caja. Tomó las prendas y se las calzó. Primero los pantalones, de un tono ocre tostado; después la camisa, tan blanca que por un momento temió ensuciarla al colocársela; el chaleco, cosa innecesaria, pero bueno, si así tenía que ser; y por último, una levita de un color marrón.

Con parsimonia subió los rechinantes escalones.

_"Damn it"_

Ahí estaba. Su tripulación completa, limitándose simplemente a observarlo. Ni un solo músculo, ni un pestañeo, dudó segundos quizá si acaso respiraban; se quedaron ahí, expectantes.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó por fin.

El primero en reírse fue el joven negro que lo había estado apresurando. Muchos no tardaron en unirse al júbilo. Pronto todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

— You all have finished, bloody bastards?

Al escuchar la amenazadora voz del capitán todos callaron, como si les hubieran quitado la voz, así en seco. Uno que otro temblaba en su lugar, pidiendo a quién sabe quién piedad, misericordia, compasión, o cualquier cosa que aplacara la furia no visible del hombre frente a ellos.

—That's better... Ahora, al puerto que tenemos que entregar mercancía.

_"Además, no sería de buen gusto ilusionar al español con mi ausencia"_

...

No habían tardado mucho en instalarse en su nuevo hogar, otra hacienda, ésta era mucho más grande, tenía un gran patio, unas caballerizas enormes, un claustro (no podía faltar el claustro, su padre algo tenía con éstos), una capilla, incluso una escuela y lo mejor de todo era la vista. La habitación que había acondicionado para sus aposentos daba una visión directa del mar.

—Es precioso.

En San Andrés no podía ver el mar, a pesar de que no estaba tan alejado de Veracruz como se habría de suponer. Sus ojos ámbares no dejaban de maravillarse con todos los colores y el bullicio latente en las calles. El día de su llegada, por unos minutos se sintió azorada y un tanto mareada de ver a tanta gente. Pero pronto se aclimató y pudo disfrutar de lleno todos los matices que a su vista se ponían a disposición.

—Me alegra que te guste la nueva hacienda—indicó su padre, en el marco de la puerta—. Temía que no te gustará, razón por la cuál tú tienes la mejor habitación. Los segundos pisos siempre son mejores.

—En definitiva —admitió, aún dando la espalda Antonio— esto es precioso.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

María Victoria se volvió de inmediato y descubrió a su padre con un enorme paquete, el cuál depositó en su cama. La colonia se sentó sobre ésta y comenzó a desatar los listones blancos que ataban la caja, también blanca.

Al abrirlo no pudo sino exclamar de la impresión: un vestido. No era lo que esperaba, mas aún así era un bonito vestido. Lo sacó del paquete y lo extendió a lo largo de la cama. Era un todo azul verdoso, comprendido por una falda sencilla y un corsé cuyas mangas llenas de encajes y plisados caían de los hombros, dejando éstos al descubierto. Para rematar, dentro se encontraban los guantes más blancos y delicados que hubiera visto jamás, debajo de éstos, aún cerrado se encontraba un abanico de tela a juego con el vestido; al extenderlo dejó a la vista un diseño floral de lo más elaborado. Todo era muy bello, pero...

—Padre, acabas de salir de una guerra.

—Eso no me impide regalarle cosas a mi niña, ¿o sí?

—No debiste—indicó ella.

—Entonces no te gusta—inquirió.

—No, sí, me encanta.

— ¿Cuál problema, entonces?

Victoria exhaló sabiéndose vencida, razón por la cuál decidió seguir con el juego de su padre. Estaba claro que Antonio daba por sentado que lo utilizaría esta noche.

—Estos están más sencillos, no como los anteriores. Bueno, son mucho menos pesados. Al menos no he de llevar el "guardainfantes" con él—señaló aliviada. Entonces se le ocurrió una forma para atormentar a su padre—. ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche? ¿No me digas que usarás una de esas pelucas que utiliza el virrey?

—Eso, señorita, no es de vuestra incumbencia—mofó.

—Pero, padre... ¿sí la usarás?

—A callar, mi dama... Deberías probártelo.

—Sí, creo que sí—dijo, pero al ver que su padre no se movía, replicó—: Este, padre...

—Ah, sí. Lo siento.

España se encaminó a la puerta y salió cerrando ésta. Una vez su padre salió, llamó a la sirvienta que solía ayudarle a vestir. Cuando la muchacha llegó, María ya se había desvestido y se encontraba luchado contra el corsé, por lo que aceptó gustosa cuando la chica comenzó a atar los lazos de la prenda. Se sentía particularmente cómoda en ese vestido. Pero, como siempre, había algo que le entrañaba la nostalgia de utilizar prendas más ¿masculinas? Como sea, utilizaría ese vestido esa noche.

Pidió le preparan un baño y al estar dentro de la tina, se dejó consumir por la tranquilidad que emanaban los vahos de humo, expidiéndose del agua caliente y ascendiendo hasta que se desintegraban en el mismo aire. Sumergió todo su cuerpo en la humeante paz, hasta que se hubo sentido totalmente limpia y relajada. No dejaba de pensar en ese tal Inglaterra... y en él, que también era un pirata, a pesar de que ya hubiera muerto hacia mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Su voz, su rostro.

Agitó la cabeza queriendo alejar los recuerdos. Vanos recuerdos que no atraerían más que fantasmas del pasado. Salió de la bañera, dejó que cepillaran su largo cabello hasta que su dama de compañía le pareció lo suficiente y permaneciera suelto para la recepción. Le ayudó a cambiarse, sin embargo la colonia seguía ausente.

_"Olvida, Victoria. Olvida a ese pirata. Está muerto", se dijo, "Está muerto"_

La noche no tardó en llegar.

A pesar de que sus heridas eran recientes, Antonio afrontaba su dolor con aplomo. Era ejemplo de admiración para todo aquel que lo veía, y no había hombre más grande a los ojos de su hija. La mayoría de los invitados -entre ellos el virrey- habían llegado ya. España y su hija estaban por hacer su aparición; en cualquier momento ambas puertas frontales se abrirían, tendrían que bajar las escaleras lentamente y comenzaría la tanda de cumplidos que debían ser correspondidos, las sonrisas falsas y las canciones europeas tan tediosas que daban sueño a la joven; sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, estaría alguien más de los de su clase.

—Padre, ¿tengo que hacer esto?—preguntó casi en suplica ella.

—Yo puedo ser la nación, pero tú eres las colonia—respondió a su vez él con su mirada fija hacia el frente y semblante solemne—, debes estar presente en todo aquello que involucre a tu gente.

—Está bien—dijo mientras removía con nerviosismo las manos.

—No estés nerviosa, ese a quién te mostrarás no lo vale—indicó.

—Es el primero de quienes son como yo que veo, además del tío Francis y tú—manifestó—. ¿Y si...?

—Nueva España. No debe importarte qué es lo que diga ese hombre de ti, sólo importa que le demuestres lo valiosa que eres —La colonia había desviado la mirada al rostro del español, mas con un movimiento de su mano él alzó la barbilla de su hija—, y no el valor de tus tierras, sino de la gran fortaleza que heredaste de tu madre. Recuérdalo siempre que veas a Inglaterra a los ojos, ¿me lo prometes?

—Trataré—suspiró.

—Esa es mi niña. Ahora, ¿cómo me veo?

—Pudo ser peor—admitió—. Pudiste haberte puesto la peluca.

—Muy graciosa. Tu tío Francis me dijo que esto se vería bien.

Antonio portaba unos pantalones beige, una levita borgoña y un chaleco negro. Sí se veía bien, pero María Victoria no iba a decírselo abiertamente. Un par de sirvientes se acercaron, uno para abrir cada puerta, con la mano lista en el pomo, sólo esperaban un asentimiento de Antonio para poder abrirlas.

— ¿Lista?—preguntó su padre, a la vez que tendía el brazo.

—Sí.

España asintió. María irguió la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de su padre; sentía el corazón en galope, pero aún así consiguió mantener su entereza al abrir los sirvientes ambas puertas. Avanzaron unos pasos hacia el frente, mas no bajaron las escaleras. Primero su padre tenía que dar la bienvenida, y puesto que es de pocas palabras, no tardaron mucho.

Comenzaron a bajar, delicadamente; sus piernas y manos temblaban incesantemente. Su padre llevó su mano para tomar la suya, mientras ambos brazos estaban entrelazados, eso al calmó un poco. Ahora, era deber de ambos el de saludar a cada uno de los presentes. El virrey Francisco Fernández de la Cueva, su familia y todo su séquito; personajes menores y demás.

Se sentía mucho más tranquila después de haber jugado bien su papel al lado de su padre. Aventurándose a caminar libremente por el salón. Recibió un par de propuestas para bailar, no tenía mucho ánimo por lo que las rechazaba amablemente y seguía su camino; sin embargo algunas las aceptó, siendo que aquellos que la invitaban eran de altos puestos y no se le podía decir que no, pues para ellos solamente era la hija de un alto capitán de la flota española; nada más.

— ¿Me permite esta pieza?—pidió una voz a sus espaldas.

A la par de su cuerpo girando, su corazón también dio un vuelco. Se quedó petrificada, no pudo evitarlo. ¿Él? Pero..., era imposible. Lo era. Era imposible. Un poco mayor a cómo lo recordaba pero era él. Sin quererlo lo escrutó con la mirada, aún anonadada. Su corazón acelerado aún, hizo reaccionar a su mente.

—Sí.

Él tendió su mano y la guió justo al centro.

Cuando él pasó la mano por su cintura, sintió una sensación extraña, una especie de calidez en su tacto. Ella por su parte colocó sus manos en posición y la música comenzó. Giraban al ritmo de las notas rápidas y se mecían al de las lentas. La mirada esmeralda y la dorada se encontraban de vez en vez y el rubor subía a las mejillas de la colonia. Debía ser sólo su imaginación, o podría ser algo peor: ser solamente un sueño.

Cuando la música terminó, sólo entonces María se dio cuenta de que su padre los había estado mirando y no se miraba muy contento. Ella inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia y él hizo lo mismo. La misma reverencia. No, eran demasiadas coincidencias. La joven se alejó hacia donde estaba su padre y su compañero de baile se alejó pero dirigiéndose hacia el patio.

— ¿Sabes con quién has bailado, María Victoria?—inquirió su padre enseriado.

Ella fingió demencia.

—No.

—Él es Inglaterra.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser más evidente e incluso le dio la impresión de que gustó a su padre ver su credulidad. Pero eso no duró demasiado, pues casi de inmediato adoptó su semblante habitual. Tendió su mano, invitando a bailar a su hija. Era más que obvio que ella iba a aceptar, pero en su mente, deseaba poder salir y realizar un millón de preguntas al pirata... es decir, Inglaterra.

Cuando hubo terminado la pieza, aprovechó para escabullirse de la mirada de su padre y se dirigió afuera. Pero no había nadie. Resignada se dirigió de nuevo al interior.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

Antes de que digan nada: sí, el tomate es una fruta XD

Bueno, ahora una notita histórica: después de la Guerra de Sucesión Española, debido a la victoria inglesa por sobre la flota española se firmó en Madrid el años de 1713 el Tratado de Utrecht. Una de las concesiones más importantes obtenidas por Inglaterra fue precisamente la de "Asiento de Negros", que se arrendó a la South Sea Company (Compañía del Mar del Sur). Básicamente España cedía a nuestro caballero inglés el monopolio en la trata de esclavos africanos, antes perteneciente a los portugueses (quienes introdujeron alrededor de 169.371 esclavos a la América Española, entre 1580 y 1640). Los ingleses se comprometían a enviar a América un total de 144.000 esclavos negros en 30 años, a razón de 4.800 por año. El tratado autorizaba a la compañía a introducir las mercancías necesarias para el sustento de los negros en los puertos de desembarco: amparados en esta cláusula, los ingleses desembarcaron y vendieron gran cantidad de mercancías de primera calidad, que no estaban destinadas al consumo de los esclavos negros. Ese Iggy haciendo de las suyas... Entonces ya saben más o menos en qué año estamos, porque de aquí, Dios, ya ni en años me voy a fijar jaja.

El _"Golden Hint"_ es... era, el barco de Sir Francis Drake, retomado por Arthur en este fic, cliché pirata, sí. Ah, antes de que saquen conclusiones apresuradas jeje, _Golden Hint_ significa "Cierva Dorada", pero tiene otro significado que me abstengo a decir, hay que descubrirlo cada quién 8 )

**Comentarios, wujuu :D**

**Jessy88g:** Muchas gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado :)

**Flannya:** Estar tan cerca del capitán es demasiado peligroso 8 ) Para María, claro.

**LadyLoba:** Jajaja, lo troll supongo que viene de familia... Bueno, en sí no es 100% pirata, pero pirata una vez, pirata siempre :3 Además lo se-...cof, bello, nadie se lo quita. Jeje, I know what you mean, y jeje pues es Iggy, todo puede suceder.

**Wind und Serebro**: Por el momento... jeje

**Ale-chan:** Que bueno que te gustara :D, toooodaaas amamos al caballero inglés, sobretodo si algo de su etapa pirata se ve implicada en la ecuación 8 ) Jajaja, esa galantería es la que enamora... *-* ¡Gracias! Jeje, es que es lo importante: la trama.

...

Entonces, supongo que es todo, ¿qué les pareció el primer encuentro oficial? el anterior fue de contrabando jeje, ahora sí, me despido. Ciao!


End file.
